This invention relates to reviewing electronic images and other signals. More particularly, this invention relates to selecting and reviewing signal segments, including for example instant replay images and signals at sports, entertainment, news and other events, and in security systems.
The invention of instant replay in 1963 revolutionized the way in which televised events are viewed. At the time, the notion of reviewing a portion of an event, only moments after it occurred, was entirely novel. Instant replay also had dramatic effects on how football games and other sports events are officiated.
The job of football officials, for example, includes making split-second decisions while simultaneously observing players, yard markers, boundaries and the ball. Occasionally, officials are confronted with difficult calls which would be easier to resolve with benefit of hindsight. Recognizing this, in 1986, major league football organizers adopted the use of instant replay during games as a tool to allow officials to review and correct xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclosexe2x80x9d calls.
As initially implemented, instant replay did not provide on-field officials with access to instant replay images. Rather, when a call was challenged, an off-field official reviewed available instant replay images of the relevant play, and described the review to on-field officials. The off-field official had access to instant replay images from each of several video cameras covering various angles and aspects of the play, but the on-field officials did not.
Instead of ensuring accuracy and quality of officiating, instant replay did not always resolve disputed calls. Instant replay sometimes also had negative effects on football games. Frequent challenges were made to calls by on-field officials. Lengthy delays, some lasting longer than five minutes, resulted while off-field officials reviewed plays, thereby expanding the duration of games, interrupting team momentum and disrupting mass media coverage. On-field officials were embarrassed when their calls were overturned. Accordingly, in 1991, the pragmatic problems faced by teams, referees, mass media producers and fans led major league football to terminate the use of instant replay during games.
Periodically, however, fans, players, officials, teams and mass media interests urge that instant replay be re-instituted. Today, television producers have integrated instant replay fully into their broadcasts and commentary on football and other sporting events. After a play, remote television viewers are often provided with instant replays from numerous camera angles. In a very real sense, television viewers now have some of the best seats for evaluating whether correct calls have been made. Even fans attending the games can see instant replay on large screen televisions situated around the playing field or on portable receivers they bring to the event. Meanwhile, officials are left to wait until post-game review to determine the accuracy of a call.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that would provide sports event officials with portable on-field devices having substantial signal storage capacity, quality picture resolution, and zoom and slow-motion playback capabilities that would enable them in nearly real time to review, evaluate and, if necessary, change their judgments and calls. Such devices could also be used to review and evaluate other events, including entertainment and news events, and monitor real-life events and information reports. Such devices and systems also could be used as security systems at stores, commercial premises and other locations.
An object of the invention is to permit on-field sports officials to review and evaluate events without undue delay.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system and portable device to enable on-field sports officials to review and evaluate events without undue delay.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and portable device to permit a user to surveil, monitor, review and evaluate entertainment, news, and other events and occurrences in nearly real time.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system and portable device for selecting and reviewing information included in a signal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system and portable device for selecting and reviewing segments of a signal.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system and portable device for selecting signal segments and manipulating information included in signal segments, for example, by freezing the information or displaying the information in slow motion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system and portable device wherein the user of the portable device can select signal segments based on information included in an auxiliary signal.
The present invention, as broadly described herein, provides a system for selecting and reviewing signal segments, including a selection system and a reviewing system, in which the selection system includes means for receiving at least one signal; means for identifying at least one segment of the signal, and means for transmitting the signal segment; and in which the reviewing system includes means for receiving the signal segment; means for storing the signal segment; means for reviewing information included in the signal segment; and, optionally, means for manipulating information included in the signal segment.
The present invention, as broadly described herein, provides a device for reviewing signal segments, including means for receiving at least one signal segment; means for storing at least one signal segment; means for reviewing information included in at least one signal segment; and, optionally, means for manipulating information included in at least one signal segment.
The present invention, as broadly described herein, also provides a method for selecting and reviewing signal segments, including the steps of receiving at least one signal into a selection system; identifying at least one segment of the signal; transmitting at least one signal segment from the selection system to a reviewing device; receiving at least one signal segment into the reviewing device; storing at least one signal segment in the reviewing device; reviewing information included in at least one signal segment; and, optionally, manipulating the information included in at least one signal segment.
The present invention, as broadly described herein, also provides a method for reviewing signal segments, including the steps of receiving at least one signal segment; storing the signal segment; reviewing information included in the signal segment; and, optionally, manipulating information included in the signal segment.
Additional aspects, objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part are obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may also be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly set out in the appended claims.